


The Leaving

by AwatereJones



Series: Bone and Ash [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Bloody hard work to write the next one, Dragons, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Another Dragon Rider one, this one in my head for a while and writing it has been a bugger as you will read ... so ... Ianto is cast out form his lands and goes to the other Realm under the guise as a common Unwanted but Prince Jack wants him in the Royal Guard and Ianto must accept he is chaste. ALT VERSE Love ya crumbly xxxx





	1. Bugger

So, you are benefiting from one of my rages. I have been working on this verse for a while and completed part one. I had almost completed part 2 and went away to do something then found the computer had a brain fart and the entire folder is gone. All 13 bloody chapters gone and I have done everything I can think of to find it, from system restore to searching every bloody folder in my hard drive and laptop. Nope. No back-up anywhere. The data gods have just winked it away and I am soooo pissed that i have to rewrite it that I am dumping part one out of worry that it might go next hahahaha...aren't you lucky. Don't worry, part 2 is still in my head and as this has happeend before you will probably get a better version second time around.

* * *

1

Ianto held Lisa firmly as they swung about the dance floor, her hand in his as sweaty as his own and both plastered their faces with the looks of delight expected of them. But the act was about to drop as Ianto also felt something else that was getting harder to ignore.

Her baby bump.

The song ended and they turned, bowing to the band and then to their families watching with intense scrutiny and he led her towards the refreshments table, her panting with distress alarming him and he snapped at the servant, "Don't just stand there get her a bloody drink."

The man sank a glass cup into the nearby punch bowl and offered it, Ianto snatching it quickly and downing it in one gulp then hissing under his breath so those around them did not hear, "Offer her alcohol again and I will end you. Juice, pure juice you fool."

She glanced at him with gratitude as he glowered and the glass of orange juice was produced so she might finally quench her thirst. She glanced up at him and asked "Are you OK?"

"I do not know what I am!" he spat at her as he offered his arm and plastered the fake smile back on his face, "SHE has not decided."

SHE was his mother, sitting with her fingers digging into the fabric of the chair, her eyes watching them like a hawk's and as one finger rose to tap gently in the fabric he swore softly, "She knows."

"Oh gods" Lisa whimpered "What now?"

"Don't ask me" he sighed as he moved towards the door his mother was now pointing at, "You know I have no choice in anything here, neither do you. We can only hope she declares us an unfit match and we can go our separate ways."

"Unfit?" the voice behind them made him jump as he mother breathed in his ear, "Why would I do that? You foolish boy, could you not keep it in your pants until after the ceremony? Years. Years of work for this bonding between our families and you cannot even control your urges for…"

Ianto slowly turned to face her, her eyes wide as her face contorted with rage and he knew that she had worked out the final piece of the puzzle, now turning to Lisa, "Whose is it? It is not his, whose bastard do you carry?"

"What are you talking about!" Lisa's mother entered from another door followed by her husband, their flushed faces from funning full of horror, "Lisa?"

"Look at her! Clearly seeded!" Ianto's mother waved a hand, "I know him. I bore him, I raised him. He would never…NEVER…betray me. He has not lain with her, he is still as chaste as the day he is borne. He would not DARE defy me. So you tell me …. Who does that belong to?"

Lisa glanced at Ianto again, her need for support clear but he was angry now as he stared at his mother, "How do you know that? I am such a loyal dog I would not fart without permission?"

Lisa's eyes widened, knowing he was trying to save her now and her parents rushed to her in the hopes of doing so as well. Ianto strode to the other side of the room and snorted as he swung to face his mother, "Yes. You were the architect of this. We were promised at birth, we were raised with the knowledge we must wed for the bloodlines, for the pact. Yes, all our lives we have been chaste and only true to one another. I am loyal, loyal to the point of despair! But how do you know I did not lay with her, a man with needs, lusts who did plant me seed in a moment of…"

The slap of his mother's hand was like a gunshot and he stepped back, his hand covering the mark as she roared in his face, "Get Thee From My Sight, Oh Shamer!"

Ianto blinked.

"Jen" his father said softly, "Let us calm and consider…"

"GET!"

Ianto staggered back, his hand still covering the mark of shame and he watched the door swing closed, signalling Lisa's escape complete and she was now safe from his mother's reach so he looked at his mother one last time, "She lay with a dergot so we cannot pass off a purple child as a simple moment of lust between betrothed. You must declare our bond undone."

"Ianto, now is not the time to test your mother's …"

"Begone!" she spat, silencing her husband even as he swung to beg her to be silent, her anger thrumming as she leaned into her son's face, "Shamer. You knew, you knew she was unchaste yet you let us believe there was hope. This is your fault, all your love…all your time spent with that bloody dragon. Had you been a more attentive suitor this would not have happened!"

Ianto's mouth fell open with shock, even his father's hand falling from his wife's arm as he gaped at her, "Jen, you don't mean that. You are the one who said he should be a trainer…you put him in the crèche with…"

Ianto was moving fast along the corridor, his heart pounding as he knew her anger was still rising. He slammed into the chambers and seized Lisa's arms, "Why are you still here. Get. Get like the fires lap at your heels, she had declared me a shamer, she had ordered me from her sight, what will she do to you!"

"Dear gods, you are her son. Her eldest son, surely she speaks in anger and tomorrow with rescind such an order" Lisa's father blustered, "Of all her children, she does love you the most."

"Show" Ianto turned to him, "all show. My mother does not. Her love lies in my sister Rhiannon, already wed to the fat man. She saw this as the final act, both sides pulled ot her skirts. I beg you, take Lisa and run or her body will rot in the soil come morn."

They didn't need another warning, his mother known for her rage and punishments, Ianto moving to his own quarters where Rhiannon rose to greet him, "She didn't mean it. Let Da have the night to speak with her…come the morn…"

"She ordered me from her sight Rhia. She turned her face from mine, she struck me in front of all" he said softly, "I am sorry. I must go. For the foolish weakling that I am, do I not obey her every command? She has ordered me gone. I must go."

"Where" she sobbed, the only choices all dire for one of their blood.

"Where I am unknown. Perhaps where I have a chance of survival…or at least Myfanwy does" he replied as he shoved things into a bag and she sat heavily on the bed.

"Through the gates" she said after a while, her heart breaking as she knew she would never see him again.

"Either I kneel and let my head bounce or I run" he turned to her, "Dragons bond for life. If I die Myfanwy will too, she will refuse food and starve to death if her heart does not cleave. Mother made me a Dragon Rider. She chose this, as she chooses everything. At least over there Myfanwy still has purpose."

"But you will not be you" Rhiannon rose, seizing his hands, "You must leave us, our blood, our name. You will become…."

"Unwanted" Ianto nodded, "Rhiannon, I already am. She said the words, she declared. I am an Unwanted. I must go to the other Realm and serve there with the other Unwanted and give Myfanwy a chance to live, even if I cannot."

Rhiannon watched him finish filling his bag, flinging it over his shoulder then he kissed her forehead and fled the room, her sobs the only thing left.

For her brother had just died.

She would never see him again.


	2. I'm coming with

"Come on love" Ianto crooned as he struggled with her harness, the big bird annoyed to have been woken so early by her rider and she clacked her beak to show her annoyance in such things. "I know, but we have to go. Come on Myf. A brave adventure."

"What's happening?"

Ianto turned to find Rhys standing there with a look of confusion, his saggy pants around his hips.

"Mother just realised Lisa is seeded by another and has declared me Unwanted" Ianto said in a rush, "I must get Myfanwy on that transport out of here before she decides to punish her as well."

"Wait…wait…Lisa is unchaste so you are being punished?" Rhys frowned, "How the fuck does that work"

"I know. I knew and mother says it is because of my love for Myfanwy that it happened. She struck me, ordered me form her sight" Ianto sighed, "Come on. If I do not get Myfanwy on tht transport then she will die without me."

"That means you are going in that transport as well" Rhys was awake now, moving for his own bird, "Right. Shit. This is not what I was thinking when I told you to stand up for yourself Yan."

"What are you doing?" Ianto stopped wrestling with Myfanwy to watch his friend bridle his own beast, 'You are not coming with."

"I was promised to you at birth" Rhys said calmly, "My entire life has been to serve you, you are my master, I am your faithful servant. You really think I would survive without you? Come on, she finds you gone, she will go after me. Besides, I am like…your bodyguard right? I gotta come with, right Gwen?"

His dragon answered by slamming her head into his and Rhys dropped to his knees with a yelp, rubbing at his forehead and she shook off her harness and canted her head to stare at him as if challenging him to try that again.

Myfanwy leaned over the stalls and pecked her on the head hard enough for her to squeal and shy away.

"Stop it you two" Ianto scolded "Do you want to go on an adventure or not? Come on, I know you want to know where the others go when they are led away. Our turn, yeah?"

Both dragons hung their heads with shame at his growling and the young men were able to bridle them, the saddles next as Rhys glanced over at him again, "Are you going to be OK?"

"It matters not, as an Unwanted I will have no opinions will I" Ianto sighed others from the stables coming over to listen and show their dismay in his leaving.

Ianto turned to them, "You have all been good friends and I love you all. I am sorry that it has come to this but…it was never going to end well. Lisa and I are not suited, never were. I do not hold malice for her, she found love. Now at least she has a chance at a moral life, for declaring me Unwanted before declaring the bond broken mother has freed her. She can now be a widow of a broken bond. Mother cannot touch her. As always, her anger has worked against her and either I ask for the executioner's axe for my shame or I leave. I choose to leave. Myfanwy deserves a chance at life. You are all kind, good me and I shall miss you all. You will never see me again, not unless you are chosen to pass through the Gates of No Return."

Ianto then led Myfanwy slowly out into the keep and towards the huge carriages waiting for the next shipment of dragons for the next Realm, the treaty with them meaning that each quarter a batch would be sent for their stables.

Ianto chose a stall and settled his beloved then he made himself a nest in the corner and placed his bag down, sighing as he listened to Rhys scolding Gwen for biting someone, the stall next to him soon rustling as Rhys sported his own nest.

"Stubborn fool" Ianto muttered.

"Sez the one storming off before his Mama can regret her anger" came the reply, "Mind … I am a bit excited. Me brother might still be alive, I do miss him."

Ianto smiled as he placed a hand to the side of the stall knowing his friend was on the other side, "Yes. He might be there with his on mad thing, at least we know most of those on the other side. Not like we will be in a totally strange land, just…not ours."

"Ianto…I do love you dragon brother" Rhys whispered.

"And I you, my brother of wing" Ianto replied as he closed his eyes and finally let the tears fall.

Myfanwy shifted in the hay to cover him with one of her huge wings, her poor little chick and the young man accepted her love.

All there was left now.

His life in ashes.


	3. change your colours that man

The journey had been long and that moment of passing under the huge gateway one of unimaginable pain, Ianto clinging to Myfanwy as he struggled to hide his fear and he looked out the window at his world for the final time, exiled and Unwanted can never re-enter through these gates.

Another day and a half before they reached their new home and the sound of dragon song welcomed them, those already here heralding the arrival of kin. Ianto felt his chest easing as he looked out and saw the dragons loose in the field, their riders standing beside them with open smiles and no sign of the dominance he feared from this family. Some were said to be cruel masters but he had heard tht this one was kind, he was glad to see he had chosen the right transporter a he recognised a dragon craning it's head to look. He waited, letting others lead theirs out first then Rhys, his bother's screams heard as he left his dragon to run and seize his brother with glee, others cheering as they witnessed a rekindling of blood. The two dragons greeting with soft cooing of those who had been nestlings together.

Then he was the last one, knowing he had no choice and he took her by a claw, "Come on love. Let my shame be complete."

He led her out, his filthy unkempt tunic and travel weary appearance not dulling him as he stepped in to the light and silence fell as he straightened and looked over the men and women gasping. Myfanwy slid past him to grunt at another dragon, then shuffled off to toilet somewhere leaving him alone.

"Hello" He said softly. Then to his horror they began to move into a bow. "NO! Don't! Please. I am Unwanted."

Silence. Stillness. Even the dragons blinking slowly.

"My Mother has turned her face from me. I am no longer…no longer who I was. Please. I chose to bring Myfanwy here to you, do not treat me as anything other than just another Unwanted in a new world. Please."

"You know we cannot" a voice said gently, the man placing a hand on his arm, "But we shall try out best to pretend for you."

Ianto blinked, then to his surprise he laughed.

"Come, tell me of this brave new world we find ourselves in" he said and he pulled himself tighter, accepting the hand of another to step down from the ramp and head for the quarters of the Riders.

Their quarters were more than he had hoped, warm and inviting as some turned from their chores to see him enter, then again came the explanations and begging for them not to treat him as high blood. He was merely another of them now and he knew form their faces they would not be able to think in that way but would try.

Sixteen.

Merely sixteen and already his life was in ruins. He stood in the room others had vacated in a hurry, looking at the two large beds with sorrow. They could not share with him. Not him. He sighed as he knew this berthage wools be his alone and he sat on the edge of the bed to stare out the winnow at this strange world of flat fields and rolling grass. Where were the trees?

Finally, he was alone and could weep.

For he wondered if he might ever feel of worth again.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack walked along the corridor with his father, excited to see the new arrivals and they entered the hall to a fluty of activity. The hall was more like a huge flight hanger, the dragons in there lived happily with their riders who slept in the large area as well, their sleeping quarters between each second set of stalls so they were close to their mounts.

The newbies were evident from their clothing, still wearing the colours of the Mara, so Franklin walked towards them confidently as his son slowed to stare at the huge beasts that enamoured him so.

"I am King Franklin and this is my son Prince Jackson. Jack, oi!" he barked and Jack rushed to stand beside him, grinning like loon, "As you see he is a trial."

The king let his eyes move along the young men and it rested on one who seemed to hold himself differently, is head raised slightly and his eyes piercingly grey as is the way with true Mara. This one looked to be of the old blood, not a mix like most Unwanted and he wondered what this one had done to be vanished.

Jack saw him too, walking over to stand before him, "Hi. How old are you?"

Ianto blinked then replied calmly, "I am sixteen your highness."

Jack grinned, "I like him. Dad, did you hear that voce? I want this one."

"Jack, you know the last rider I assigned to you told me of our stupidity around these creatures." The king scolded.

"He was old fat and stupid." Jack replied, "This one is younger than me. Look. He will learn to be my shadow, his bird will fly overhead as I ride my mount below and we will be as solid a unit as you and Hendry are. Come on, you know this younger age will keep up with my madness Dada"

The king glanced at his bodyguard, the elfish head tilted as he listed to the conversation then raised an eyebrow in agreement, something had amused him o the king looked back at the young man. "Very well. What is your name?"

Ianto went to answer and saw the problem instantly, he was Unwanted, his name… "Ianto."

"Family name?"

"I am an Unwanted your majesty, I cannot speak it."

"Ah. Well, you must take the name of the stables then….what is this one called?"

"Jones Sire"

"Well, then. Jones. Ianto Jones, you are now assigned to my son here as one of his guards. The other two over there can fill you in on….what is it?"

Jack had been shifting his feet and he pointed at Rhys, "That one. He keeps making a hand signal. I think they are together."

"We are not a couple" Ianto responded before remembering his place "Excuse me your Highness. We are…brothers. He wishes to stat by me to keep me safe, a promise to our parentals."

"Oh, well that's fine. Dad? I'll take them both" Jack shrugged turning away and Rhys slumped with relief while Andy grinned with excitement learning Rhys was to be at his side as Ianto looked at his boots.

He didn't know if he liked this new world but as a rider to the royal family as least he had ensured Myfanwy's future. And Rhys the chance to ride beside his brother who grinned happily from the royal standard, the pin declaring him the prince's security.

At least something good might come of this.


	4. a good fit

"Fits?"

Ianto turned to find Jack standing in the doorway of his room, his eyes running up and down his body and he realised with a start he was not wearing the top coat, the snug fitting leggings and tight bodice no doubt showing his lithe body off.

He turned and reached into the chair, pulling the jacket from the back of it as Jack coughed softly then he blushed, now knowing his arse had been on display. How mortifying.

Ianto turned and pulled the clothing on, showing himself in the colours of the Royal Guard and Jack smiled softly as he moved into the room to adjust the collar, then he looked around, "where is your roommate?"

"I d not have one your highness" Ianto answered

Jack let his hands drop and he stared into those grey eyes, almost lilac. He had never been this close to one so pure before, most Unwanted being of mixed heritage and he knew whatever Ianto was, it was more than he showed himself to be. Especially given a berth to himself.

"Well, bet we let out mounts meet and see if they like one another or not" Jack said as he stepped back, feeling the heat of the man like flame. Dragon blood, right? Mara were not only ancient, but powerful and as if hearing his thoughts Myfanwy gave a soft trill next door in her stall.

"Yes Cariad, we shall go out into t he sun so your wings can stretch" Ianto called gently and Jack fought the urge to demand he speak again, those vowels hypnotic. He grinned and stepped aside so he might see the arse once more and Ianto knew what he was doing but found he didn't much care. He was meat to his mother for long enough, right?

The dragon sort of skipped and jumped in that ungainly way they do when earth bound and they followed her out where a large black horse was tied to a ring, her face one of boredom.

"Janet" Jack called out, "Look, this is Myfanwy. She is to be your shadow."

The horse slowly turned its massive head to stare at the beast towering over it then made a rude noise as she bent to resume eating. Myfanwy didn't care, unfurling her wings for the first time since their journey and showing herself to also be large and imposing as other dragons moved to one side to show her dominance.

"Wow. Big" Jack said as he looked up at those red transparent wings that shadowed the keep.

"She flew every day at home" Ianto explained, "She is annoyed with the constricted space we have endured since we left."

"Then take her up" Jack said with a flick of his wrist, "Let her fly. I have not seen one so large and would like to feel the down draft as she does so, Janet must recognise it too."

"Really?" Ianto canted his head, "There was a huge black one a few years ago I saw crated. He had a horn they had to cut."

"Died in transit" Jack said with a shake of his head, "It was terrible to see. His rider died shortly after, would not leave the corpse. We burned them together."

Ianto sighed, having thought at the time this might happen and he looked up at Myfanwy "We are bonded. If one dies, the other follows. It is our way."

"Do you have mates as well? Or just your dragon?" Jack asked with interest as most riders seemed too afraid of him for conversation.

"Mates as well, but … not for me. I was promised to one who was not pure. The shame is why I am Unwanted" Ianto said as he walked away from Jack who started after him with confusion.

"Hey" he ran after him "If she was the one who broke the rules, why are you punished?"

Ianto stopped at Myfanwy's side and placed a hand on her flank, turning back to smile at him in that sad way he seemed to exude, "Because Mama could not attack her as she wished, I was closest. Perhaps she spoke in anger and the next morning regretted it but she said it out loud amongst the servants. It would have been within the village within minutes."

"Servants. I'm right, you are of high blood right? Tell me. Your father a Duke? A Lord?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded, unable to lie but unable to say the truth either as he clambered up Myfanwy to settle on her and Jack blinked as he stepped back "Hey, she's not bridled or saddled, you going bareback?"

Ianto waved and the Dragon seemed to crouch down like a cat about to pounce but instead of leaping forward she shot straight up into the air and Jack laughed as he watched her rise above the castle then hover for a moment as if time was suspended, then her wings shot out and she shot off over the fields. His grin faded, "Hey! Wait for us!"

He clambered giggling with glee onto the horse that was already rolling her eyes and they galloped after the huge beast until the shadow fell over them, Ianto had pulled her back around and they moved.

Up in the castle the king looked out and saw his son's horse locomotion along with the dragon above keeping perfect pace.

"Look at that dear" he said softly, "We might finally have got one that amuses him."

The queen moved to stand next to her mate and look out as Myfanwy reached a talon down to tap Jack on the head, his laugher snatched in the wind as he slapped at her and looked up with glee.

Yes.

Perhaps.


	5. Chaste

Time moves with the speed of a turtlmonia as it does in this realm, Ianto feeling the pull of its slowness and lamenting it to Rhys who agreed these mortals were attached to it somewhat.

"You two seem to be spending a bit of time together these days" Rhys pointed out while grooming Gwen's claws and nodded as Jack exited the castle and started across the keep towards their lodgings, "He's got a spring to his step I see."

"His intended is visiting" Ianto said as he tried to hide his annoyance. In the two years since his arrival he had found the prince to be funny, quirky and childlike in his ways, the woman he was promised to both cool and aloof.

"Ah. Lady Jasmine" Rhys said with a sigh, "she brings Gorth with her I suppose."

Everyone around them groaned as he reminded them the least liked dragon rider of her family would be her guard, a simple yet unpleasant man whose dragon was treated like half the beast it truly was, it's pain and despair in their pairing evident.

"Well … I will not bunk with him this time" Andy said with annoyance, "Bastard was horrid."

"Well … Noel has been taken with Flora for some time and they are about to request a bonded berth, if I move in with you then Noel can keep out berth and simply have it adjusted for marital life. Then you will not have a spare berth and we will be together as we were as boys." Rhys said as he considered things.

"Yes brother" Andy said with glee, "A good decision, let's go ask Chapman while he is in a good mood from this morning's bagel breakfast."

The two men took off, looking for the man who was Head Rider and everyone knew the brothers would soon share a Berth.

"Well, that is uncomfortable" a voice said with a snide sniff, "Only one with a bed in his Berth is you Ianto."

Ianto turned to face Keda and smiled sweetly, "Or you."

Keda's face changed as he hissed, "I am exempt on account of my sleep walking."

"So is Ianto on account of mine" Jack said calmly as he entered the conversation from behind them and everyone giggled as there had been an acceptance of that as well, their prince waking in Ianto's bed some mornings to rally with them for breakfast. They all knew it was not a sexual comfort, merely a bond between rider and master that some forge that way. Both men chaste.

"Well, he will have to weather the visitor side on his own, maybe her family have sprung for a second to come with?" someone else asked, "After all … they have three right?"

"They only send one to keep face" Jack huffed, "She is their third born and not of consequence if she falls. My parentals aim below our level with this one, apparently their land so rich in fertizium it is worth it."

"That is what they used to power the ships, right?" Andy asked as he returned "Back when we still polluted the air with metal instead of scale."

"Yes, of course the great war put paid to that. We almost cleaved the world with our greed. Now all power cells are gone, all ships just scrap" Jack nodded as he accepted a biscuit off a plate, settling into a chair. His visiting since Ianto's arrival were now met with familiar fondness by all who had long since got over their fear of him and his title. He was now one of them and a right bastard when it came to games, always cheating and their laughter some nights echoed until early morn, "Come on Ianto. We can get a morning ride in, then I have an afternoon of politeness as her family come also."

"Oh dear" Ianto said before he could stop himself and Jack laughed, knowing his friend's dislike for Jasmine's sister who had taken a shine to Ianto and was too young to understand that he was chaste.

"Come on friend" Jack slapped his shoulder, "My 21st birthday, you will be allowed to imbibe there right? Eighteen."

"Yes I would be allowed if I so wished but I have no desire to be drunken and debouched by someone while too drunk to defend myself" Ianto huffed, such a thing not unheard of amongst riders and the incoming one known for taking a liking to a smaller male and trying it on, more than one weeping as he recounted the inability to fight of his advances.

No.

Ianto was not that foolish and the dagger in his boot reminded him of that fact as Myfanwy looked at him with agreement, their unspoken conversation letting him know she would also be on alert for this visit.

After all.

Last time he was visiting he had approached Ianto more than once with the other riders intervening. It was only a matter of time before Ianto must defend himself with bloodshed. He just hoped this time it went smoothly and Jack was happy.

His own failed bonding still hanging over him.


	6. Slap!

Ianto was smoothing his hands over Myfanwy's rump as Jack watched, lying in the cool grass by the water. Late afternoon and the brook babbled, faint bird song in the woods to the other side of them and this riverside was rich with wild flowers and long grass. Perfect for a picnic and Jack grinned as he rose to pull the bottles of drink for the cool water and offering one to Jasmine who smiled as she accepted it.

"You treat her as a lover" Gorth snorted as he watched the thin young man tend to his mount, his own cowering in the water like it might save him from the beating. He turned to glare at it, "get out of there you whelp!"

It dragged itself on its belly, Ianto sickened by the display of fear and he nuzzled into Myfanwy's neck as she cooed and folded a wing around him with affection. He heard the striking of flesh and stepped back, swinging around to find Gorth flicking the whip at his dragon's face and Jack saw as well.

"Hey! Stop that, we do not strike our dragons!" Jack yelled as he struggled to his feet and began to advance. Ianto had tight him many things about these creatures and their faces were extremely sensitive. The whip striking around the poor creature's eyes must be painful.

"This is not your dragon" Gorth snarled as he swung to face Jack and Ianto reacted, leaping between the men, taking the blow of the whip as Myfanwy screamed with rage, the very idea that her beloved might be harmed making her lash out to catch Gorth with her beak and he yelped as he leapt back, cradling his arm.

"You asked for that" Ianto snarled, "How dare you raise your whip to the prince. Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Not his bum boy" Gorth sneered and Jack turned to Jasmine.

"This is what you think?" he demanded, "I am not chaste? You believe this?"

"No" she blustered, confused and alarmed by the anger on display, "I … Gorth apologise at once. You were not really going to strike him were you?"

Ianto turned to face her, his cheek weeping from the cut to it that showed the whip had made contact and the metal barbs must have been injuring the dragon as well.

"Tips" Jack gasped seizing Ianto's face and twisting it, "Gods, will that scar?"

"See?" Gorth sneered, "Wanna kiss it better? He is not a good one, I will tell you that the way he squirms. Tastes cold doesn't he?"

Jack released Ianto ask if he were a ball of molten lava and Ianto frowned.

"I told you about that. You were there, you saw him seize me in a kiss on the training exercise and you witnessed my knee to his groin to make him release me!" he said to Jack with annoyance, "Do not act like I am the one not chaste now!"

"For the love of gods, why don't we all just have a massive orgy and then forget about it!" Jasmine roared, her foot stamping, "Jax. For the love of the goddess' lacy under-things! Let us go back. This is foolish and I do not want to hear the squabbling. Always squabbling with these two."

"Yours sniffed at mine like a dog in heat" Jack muttered angrily as he started to gather the picnic, "Maybe you need his nuts cut off."

Ianto hid his face lest his amusement show and the listened to Myfanwy laugh in their bond, Jack also shooting a furtive look of apology.

Gorth rose into the air on his poor creature and Ianto sighed, saddened that he didn't even know the poor thing's name. Myfanwy agreeing that it never spoke to offer it and she rose majestically only to scream as Gorth attacked, his boots striking at his dragon so the spurs might gouge her belly as he flew into her side and Ianto roared with rage, the dagger in his boot now in his hand as he struck with the force of anger he didn't' know he possessed.

The blade sank into the man's flesh and she screamed as his thigh was torn open, Ianto roaring as he stood in the saddle and prepared another pass.

"STOP!" Jack yelled, "Ianto! Stand down. Go home!"

"What?" Ianto looked down with surprise, unable to comprehend that he was being punished of something not of his doing yet again.

Gorth daw his chance and his own blade struck Ianto's arm, sinking into the bone.

"I SAID GO HOME!" Jack yelled with rage not seeing the contact as he turned away from Ianto to face Jasmine, "GORTH CAN COVER US!"

Myfanwy kicked out at the other dragon, swinging away and heading for the keep as fast as she could, her rider clinging to her as he grabbed his wound and urged her on, the pain going deeper than the blade ever could.

Jack had just turned his face away.

Ianto again felt the sting of being an Unwanted.


	7. things seen in shadow

Ianto sat stoically as Rhys tended to the wound, "Man, that is deep."

"So you left him?" Gray asked with annoyance, the young prince standing with his hands on his hips as Andy looked nervously from him to Ianto, now wondering if telling his other Master was a good thing or not.

"He ordered me to" Ianto said tonelessly, "He told me to leave and that Gorth would cover him now."

"Well…tell me you at least got some licks in" Gray sighed, leaning in to watch the healing salve be applied.

"Yes your highness, his thigh will be burning by now but he is a big man and…"

Gorth entered the stables, the mount flying low as it crashed through the doors and a wing folded in the wrong way as it hit the ground, Gorth already off it and screaming with rage as he headed for Ianto with his blade raised.

Gray was rendered immobile with fear as he watched the spectacle, Ianto turning to rise and step forward to meet the challenge as both men slammed together with blades flashing.

The boom was loud as Myfanwy barked, a sound most dragons are incapable of, as only those of the old blood can do so and the other dragons responded by attacking, Gorth screaming as he was torn away from Ianto and flung into the middle of the keep, the dragons descending to tear him to pieces as his broken mount writhed in agony from its own wounds inflicted by the cruel rider.

Jack and Jasmine rode into the keep, their horses struggling to breathe as they stood shaking wit fatigue and Jack was off his mount running for the writhing mass then seeing Ianto running for the poor dragon dying to one side as others started to make a weird noise.

A cry of mourning.

The poor thing was in pain, blood pumping from the torn wing and it looked at Ianto as if imploring him to end its suffering as its rider's noises of death stopped.

"You were not bonded" Ianto said as he tried to find the main vein for the wing, "He was a pig and although he rode you, tell me you did not bond to him. Come on sweetling there is hope. Hope for you if the bond was not true."

Chapman ran to kneel by the stricken bird and he slapped a poultice on the wound, plugging it and stopping further blood loss as Ianto frantically fought to save it, his eyes watching Ianto's' hands as they slid over the leathery flesh and he whispered under his breath.

"Not just Mara" Chapman breathed as he watched Ianto work, "you are of the blood."

Ianto tuned him out, using what power he could to heal and comfort, taking the pain from the dragon into his own body and wiling it to seep into the soil as dragons shuffled back like it might infect them.

"What's going on" Jasmine asked with wide eyes as Jack's parents stood watching as well, "What's he doing?"

"Casting" an old rider grunted, "He is trying to save the poor worm from your rider's death. If the bond was not true, he has the power to renew the bond with him instead. It would mean he had to dragons, something rare but not unheard of. The dragon is dead within hours otherwise."

"But it is our dragon" she said with sudden anger, "You would take it?"

"If the cost of the dragon is worth more to you than the fact your idiot rider just killed them both then we will offer one of ours in return" Jack said with anger, "Give me back my ring and take a dragon instead. For I cannot wed someone who sees the worth of something instead of the life of someone."

"I didn't mean it like that" she wailed, seeing the anger in her father's eyes if she has to tell him she lost the dragon, rider and her betrothal. "I am upset, I do not see this…this…horror every day ya know!"

Jack stared at her and then nodded, "If we are to wed, he would have joined my stables and had his throat cut within days ya know. He was cruel."

"Yes, I know" she nodded as she saw that she was forgiven and she glanced at the young man still tending the dragon, frowning as she saw that it was not the dragon her intended was defending. It was him.

"Him" she said firmly trying to take control, "I shall choose him as my shadow."

"You can't" Jack said with shock, "he is already mine and bonded. Besides, he now had two dragons to wrangle, he will not be able to fly with either of us for a time. You need one now…ah…Femk. You, get your dragon and see if there can be a bond to her."

She watched the woman light up with glee and run for her dragon and felt the flash if anger as she was not only outranked by her future king but also given a female rider to ensure there could be nothing untoward between them.

She looked again at the young man and his beasts.

Her true threat.


	8. not again

Ianto worked though the night to stabilise him, the poor creature grateful for any affection and as he left Myfanwy curling protectively around the injured one he staggered towards his bed with a heavy heart.

Two.

There was no choice in the matter, he knew that a dragon dying in the keep was more than just bad luck, it would mean a ritualistic burning of the keep and a new one being built in another location while the dragons were forced to sleep outdoors. It helped that as he had hoped there had not been a bonding and the poor thing had slammed into his mind with an eagerness that was so childlike that it tore at him. This poor dragon had been taken too young, tortured and punished for its youth and beaten down. He knew Myfanwy saw the chick still within and the others would help.

He didn't know Jack was waiting though and he hesitated at the door as Jack rose from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed, "Ianto…I…."

"You need not explain" Ianto said as he walked past him to drop the soiled and unsavable tunic in the rubbish bin, "she will be your queen and you must stand at her side. I understand your highness."

"Ianto come on, don't be like that. I was always promised to her, hey" Jack rose and tried to approach him but Ianto took a step back, his wound still thrumming with pain.

"Please, I have just bonded to a second dragon and am tired" Ianto sighed, "Do not touch me, it may cause you pain as I will not be able to shield from you."

"Ianto… are you OK?"

"I will be. I need rest, food and tomorrow I will spend the day with them, letting the two dragons bond with one another as well as me. Heal." Ianto rubbed his face, "It was risky and means things will be a lot more work for me but…I couldn't let him die. He is so young. He could live for hundreds of years."

"Well … until you die anyway right?" Jack said as he looked at the tunic and Ianto looked at him with surprise as he wondered just how much these people knew of his kind, obviously not as much as he thought.

Ianto nodded and watched Jack pluck the tunic out of the trash to take with him and he wondered why, then Rhys entered with a bowl of soup and the smell chased any other thought from his head as he sat and held out his hands gratefully.

"Thank you old friend" he sighed as he took his first mouthful and Rhys knelt, placing a hand on his knee then yelping at the electrical charge that had him shaking the hand to relieve the pain.

"Warned you" Ianto said, then he broke a piece of bread to dip in his soup.

"Well … I can see you are well cared for, I must go soothe my bride-top-be" Jack left and Ianto paused his eating to look at the doorway, remorseful now as he knew Jack was upset about everything as well.

But he was too tired to care.

.

.

.

.

.

"I understand that it was beyond your control" she said calmly as she watched Jack take a seat, "But as I was saying to your father, I cannot be comfortable with that man now he had killed one of my guards."

"But he didn't do it." Jack said with surprise as his fingers doing the tear in the sleeve and he slid three fingers through with horror, "Everyone saw….your man attacked the keep, the dragons reacted to the treatment of the dragon. Ianto could not control that, it is a wonder he saved the poor dragon who will never fully recover. It will probably never fly again."

"I do not want that man in our party" she said sternly, "I need to feel safe and cared for, I am leaving my kin, my life for you. I want another rider for us. His shadow is not welcome"

Jack looked to his parents for support but found his mother nodding, "She will be your future. You know you are so attached to him. Perhaps this will make things easier with the transition, after all we would have reallocated you a mated pair anyway."

Jack looked at Jasmine and saw her satisfaction, for the first time feeling a sense of loss in their bonding, "But…but mama, he's my friend."

"He was your shadow. Now you shall have another and he will be reassigned. He had two dragons to care for doe she not?" the king spoke, ending the argument, "I will send word now."

"At least let me tell him that…"

"Enough. Go change for evening grace!" the king snapped, "And get rid of that rag."

"Harris, go tell Chapman to make the changes needed" the queen said to the guard who bowed then left and as Jasmine watched her intended's shoulders sag she wondered if she had placed the first barrier between then without thinking.

He did seem fond of the rider.

Then.

Maybe that's why this needed to be done.


	9. death wish?

"What?" Ianto stood with the fresh tunic in his hand, his mouth falling open as it was snatched away and handed off to a sorry looking Noel and his lover appeared in the background with the colours of Jasmine on her sleeves, her own face showing annoyance at developments.

"Sorry boy. Their majesties have declared. As a couple they must have a paired couple for shadows. This would have happened sooner or later, they are merely trying to show the bonding is still happening to her family who will be unsettled when she tells them what the oaf did" Chapman soothed, "I am sorry. It is done. You step back into the shadow corps."

Ianto felt the blow but nodded, moving to remove the tunics and handing them off to Chapman to pass to Noel who looked terrified of the prospect of replacing such a man.

No matter.

After all.

Jack had turned his face away.

.

.

.

.

.

The little male was not as badly damaged as he had first thought and it was a relief to find he was still able to move about, even if the wing was clearly weak.

"Saveable" Owen said with a nod, their stables medic an acidic little man who had a heart of gold and healing hands.

"I had hoped so" Ianto let his breath out with relief, "Even if he never flew again, I hoped to give him something of a life."

"Well … he will fly again" Owen said as he ran his hands over the healing wing, amazed to see the condition already and he knew Ianto was doing something magical that was beyond his own abilities. That ancient Mara thing.

Old blood.

Owen was still checking over the dragon when there was a movement to his left and he glanced up to find Jack standing there watching. Owen leaned back and looked over at Ianto who was diligently working on a claw like Jack wasn't there.

"Owen" Jack said softly, "I was looking for Gib?"

"He's out with the newbies" Owen replied, referring to the new shipment just arrived and Jack nodded then glanced at Ianto's bent back. Jack grunted as if he wanted to speak to the newly appointed captain.

"Hello Ianto" Jack said uneasily.

"Highness" Ianto replied pertly, popping up to face him, "You need service?"

"I … wish to go riding but Noel and his mate have already left with Jazzy who went for an early ride" Jack said with obvious discomfort and Ianto nodded as he turned to look around the stables.

"RHYS!" he called out "SHADOW NEEDED!"

"I can't have you?" Jack blurted and Ianto paused turning to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir apparently not" Ianto's voice was devoid of emotion as he stared at him "Your intended does not like me, remember? I do not want to make waves. Rhys will be happy to shadow you and then pass you off once they are found. Andy is already out with Prince Gray."

"So… how is it going in the shadow corps?" Jack asked, "I hear you are sort of leading them in formations? Really?"

Ianto turned to place a piece of tack on a shelf, "I need a place. The others prefer to follow me, not something I wanted or asked for. Would you rather I moved to the back of the line sir?"

"That's not what I am saying" Jack said, his anger flaring "I was happy to hear that you were settling in and having fun."

"Fun" Ianto said turning to face him. "Really? Fun? We have something … a friendship that…I am an Unwanted. I have no 'place' and will never settle. I merely exist to serve and I cannot serve you so I serve them. If you hurry you will catch her up in no time, she stops at the waterfall to pick the flowers growing in the side of the rocks."

Jack went to say something else but then Andy flew past with a youngling in his arms making whooshing noises and the moment was lost.

Ianto was walking away.

"He'll be OK" Andy assured Jack, "He just needs to grieve."

"Grieve" Jack repeated, "For what?"

"Everything. Imagine you had to leave, all of this. All your family, friends, your whole life as you know it taking only your mount. You find yourself in a strange land stripped of your name…title.. Your life and your future. You must form new attachments, you must strive to find who you are meant to be, the Gods choosing a path in the darkness. Now you tell me Jack …. Loose that too. Would you not grieve to be reminded that at the end of the day, when you finally fall in battle you will be forgotten and left to rot in the field?"

"Ianto…you…you will never be forgotten" Jack said with confusion as he walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "And…what do you mean fall in battle?"

"I am Shadow Corps now" Ianto sighed as he turned away, "You decreed it. What are we if not what the nickname the others use for us."

"What is that?"

"Worm food."


	10. To wing

Ianto spent the next few days with the dragons trying to ignore the talk about the stables about the couple and their wedding plans. It was of no matter to him anyway so when there was a commotion his first thought was to ignore it but then Myfanwy lifted her head and looked in the direction like something was wrong. He rose and walked to the doorway to look out and felt the horror as he saw Noel's dragon without him.

The blood on the creature was clearly not his own and Ianto knew with certainty that Jack was in danger.

"Where is he" Ianto yelled as he ran out into the keep, "where's Jack!"

"We were attacked" Flora said as she slid from her mount, her face drenched with tears, "They had lava dragons, we couldn't get though their hides. Noel….he…he…I think he's still alive. I saw his highness helping him onto a horse but…he ordered us away."

Ianto swung to find Myfanwy already there, the other one shuffling to the door to peer out. "Stay there Theo you are not strong enough, Myfanwy, let's ride!"

They flew the trail he knew Jack always took for the picnics with others flanking them, finding the area they had been attacked in and he landed, looking for signs of where they went, then they moved swiftly, the other riders taking his lead as they swooped low, dragon claws skimming the grass as they went and Ianto leaned over Myfanwy as he urged her on, his heart pounding with fear for Jack.

He felt him before he saw him, their bond still there and he flicked his hand to signal them all to land, then Myfanwy walked with a grace rare in these creatures, up to the rise as Ianto looked down and saw what he had feared.

Jack stood in the clearing with his men around him, Jasmine clutching at Jack's tunic as she hid behind him, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. There were dead. Ianto had been ready for that but seeing the dragon crumpled did something to his heart, the rider dead nearby.

He recognised the boots as ones he had handed the young rider when he had arrived in the last shipment.

Damn.

Then he saw their dragons. Mighty fully grown Lava Dragons, jet black with scales so hard no spears or claw could penetrate. They must have cost a fortune and now they were circling Jack and his group like sharks.

There would be no other choice and Ianto sighed a she knew this would be the moment he paid the gods back for sparing his head and Lisa's.

"Come on Myf" he said softly as his hand slid to her neck and he prayed he would not die first, that she would not know the pain of the bond severing, the poor thing back at the keep probably glad to breathe it's last. "If I must die, let it be in service."

They flew into the madness.

Ianto's roar quickening the blood of those around him.

Jack looked up with relief as he saw the shadows lengthening to dive down and then the Lava Dragons rose to greet then and Jack yelled at his people to run, looking back with horror as dragons fell, riders fell…blood fell.

Jack was pushed back towards the water, his feet slipping in the mud as he felt Jasmine's hands on his back, her soft whimpers egging him on and he yelled for Ianto as the first blade cut his skin. The roar as Ianto urged Myfanwy in that direction filled him with relief, then he lost his footing and he felt the blade slide into his side, screaming as he fell back into the water with Jasmine.

Ianto leapt from Myfanwy's back as she swooped between the attackers and Jack's away party, landing on his feet where he swung his blade with malice, others following their leader as Dragons slammed into one another and fought tooth and claw.

Ianto glanced over as Jack struggled from the water and saw movement, recognising the Lava Dragon's intent and he yelled as he ran toward shim "No, stay down. Keep her in the water!"

He threw himself over them as the Lava Dragon let loose a mouthful of flame and Ianto screamed as he felt his skin peel, Myfanwy's anger thrumming as she savagely seized the dragon and lifted it into the air, flinging it into some of its kin.

"Quickly" Ianto panted as he yanked them up and he saw the blood, "Oh gods, Jack you're hurt."

"No time, let's move" Jack barked and Ianto glanced about signalling they all run, pulling Jack and his betrothed into the deep water.

"Lay back, float" he yelled, "Let the current take you, they are afraid of water, Lava Dragons cannot stand water."

They floated down stream as Myfanwy circled overhead, her fear apparent.

Finally around the corner thy all crawled to the bank and coughed, cold and shocked by what had happened.

Ianto turned to Jack, slamming his hand over the wound in his side and whispering, much as he had for the little black dragon.

Then he pulled his hand away to show the wound no longer bleeding as he tore at his own tunic, forging a makeshift bandage, "Come on, we have to move. They will come after us. It's too dense for Myfanwy to land."

"You're hurt" Jack panted.

"Come on" Ianto pushed him, "Help your bride."

Jack looked back as Ianto glanced up and felt conflicted.

Jasmine cried out and pulled at his tunic encouraging him to move and they struggled into the foliage so they were no longer visible from above, the Lava Dragons still attacking Myfanwy now leaving to look back to the water for their quarry.

Finally she heard Ianto's plea through the bond to leave and reluctantly did so, zooming to the safety of the other dragons and Ianto bent over to clutch as his knees and look over at the royal couple, pain coursing through him as he swallowed down his own wound as well as Jack's … and Myfanwy's.

He had a job to do.

"Come on, let's move."


	11. breaking a bone

"Ianto please, you are hurt" Jack said again and Ianto glanced over at him, shrugging and motioning them forward.

"My feet hurt" Jasmine whimpered and Ianto turned to reach out his hand.

"Not much further, Myfanwy is at the clearing ahead with other dragons" he assured her, "We will make it."

They trudged for some time and as they reached the clearing he hesitated, Myfanwy was not there. She was whispering in the back if his mind that something was wrong, she had not landed but was on the rise.

Jack went to push past and Ianto barely had time to register as the arrow hit Jack in the shoulder and he was thrown back, barking with pain.

Ambush.

The men who had come downstream with them rushed to defend and Ianto called Myfanwy down, her roars shaking the trees as she slammed into the area where the shot had come from and men fell from it like rats escaping a sinking ship, terrified and not thinking clearly as they ran straight into the blades and beaks waiting for them but all Ianto could see was the life blood of his prince seeping into the ground.

"Gods, do something" Jasmine sobbed, "Please, do something."

Ianto's hands were slipping in the blood as he tried to seal the wound and others worked to secure the area, his gaze flicking around the scene then falling to those brilliantly blue ones he knew so well.

"Ianto"

"Hush now, don't speak" Ianto sobbed, "It will be alright Cariad, don't speak. Conserve energy, it will be OK."

"I'm sorry"

"No. Don't" Ianto hissed leaning in close so their noses almost touched, "Don't you dare."

"Ianto, I love you" Jack choked, blood appearing at the corner of his mouth as he looked at Ianto imploringly, "Forgive me. Sweetling …..I…..gods…..Yan….."

Ianto knew what he must do, a mere Unwanted whose life was already forfeit the moment hi mother had turned her face away, he knew this was why the gods had sent him here. This was what he must do and he sighed as he glanced at Rhys who was kneeling in the dirt staring at him.

"No" Rhys said flatly, "Don't do it."

"I must save him" Ianto sighed, "I know the cost, I must save him. I said the words, I promised. I must do this."

"It will mean the death of you!" Rhys pleaded, "Please, it is such an ancient art, you might not even manage it and kill both of you. If he dies he would take you with him, please, please you have two dragons counting on you…you can't…please…"

"My dragons will sustain me" Ianto said with confidence, "I will do what I must, you know I must. I am the only one with the power for this."

Rhys' shoulders dropped as Jasmine looked at him, "what are you talking about?"

"We bond to our dragons, we share life. This is how we exist here in this world. We cannot survive without our dragon due to the toxic nature of this place so different to our own. The Dragon is like…a filter. A power source and we are for them too. Ianto is…he is of high blood OK? He is a rare true-blood and he can push, he… he saved the little black dragon when we could not. Why he is now foolishly going to push some of his life into the prince knowing it will shorten his own immeasurably. And if it is too late….if the prince is dying Ianto and his dragons will too."

She looked on with horror as Ianto leaned forward to let his forehead touch Jack's and he whispered softly, "And I love you too Cariad. Forgive me my foolish heart."

There seemed to be a golden glow, the trumpeting of dragons filling the air as it shimmered and then Ianto reared back with a gasp of pain, clasping at his own shoulder in mirror to Jack.

Ianto fell back to lay and writhe as his lips peeled back then he was still, panting as he tried to recover himself and Jasmine approached to find Jack blinking with confusion as he looked around and focused on her, "Jazz? What? What….wow what was that?"

"Jack?" she said softly, as she knelt, "Are you….are you ok?"

"I feel….wow"

Ianto struggled to his feet, weaving slightly and he turned to watch Myfanwy landing, her concern clear as she clacked her beak and Ianto weaved over to her, collapsing against her as her wings folded around him.

"Ianto?" Jack sat up, his hand going to the wound with confusion, "What did you do? Ianto what did you do?"

"He saved your life" Rhys said flatly, "He just bounded to you. As loving as he lives, you do. When you die, he does."

Jack stared at Rhys aghast, "No. No …but…your lives are so long and….no. When I die…"

"Your death will take a rider and to dragons with you my prince….what a powerful king you will be with dragon strength" Rhys sighed, "Yeah. Come on, he needs to get home as the other dragon will be going spare right now."

"Oh gods" Jack sighed as he looked at Ianto with horror, "I was not worth this."

"Yes" Jasmine said firmly, "Yes you are!"

Ianto blearily looked out at him from his dragon's embrace and Jack saw the sorrow, the immense sorrow and then Ianto looked away.

They had bonded, he knew.

Ianto had touched Jack's heart and now he knew.

Jack did not love her. Jack was marrying her out of duty to the crown and for the pleasure of his mother, the same thing Ianto had railed against Jack now faced.

And the worst thing to know, the deepest hurt he must now carry.

Jack loved him back.


	12. is this all that is left?

In the stales Ianto had collapsed in the stall, huddled against the huge chest of Myfanwy with the smaller Theo closed in behind him and the two dragons cocooned him as they hummed softly, trying to give him strength.

The king held his son against him still trying to comprehend what had happened as the queen raged, screaming for blood and explanations as Jasmine sank into a chair and asked meekly for something to drink.

"Majesties" the elderly man said gently, silencing the room as he limped to a chair and collapsed into it with a craggy hand waving for a drink as well, "I heard what had happened and consulted the books."

"And?" the queen demanded, her eyes still wild.

"The Shadow Rider bonded to the Prince in an effort to stave off death, it was risky and could have cost him his own life to do so, why it is literally unheard of. However…I did find reference to it in one of their own publications." The old mage nodded and the queen became calm as she sat next to him.

"Tell me great uncle, what does this mean for my boy?" she asked gently, holding a weathered hand.

"It was written that if one fell and another was in tune…like…er….if there was love in their hearts for one another then the other could unite their life-forces to give the dying one strength. This is why Jack is already healing like that, it is Mara magic. The young rider has joined his life-force to your son, making him strong again, healing him at a rapid rate as they do and ensuring he will like a good strong life bar another arrow to either heart."

"Either?" the king asked as Jack turned from his father with confusion.

"If the rider dies, so would Jack and vice versa" the old man nodded "They are bonded like the dragons. Had this been in vain, Jack too far gone the rider would not have only sacrificed his own life but the lives of his two dragons. He gave all there was to save Jack. Your son should be beyond grateful here, the young rider not only broke every rule in the book, he has ensured a shortened life for himself as one day Jack will die and on that day so shall the rider and his dragons."

"Oh my gods, no" Jack breathed with horror.

"Rhys tried to stop him, begged with him that it was cruel but he….he said he loved you so" Jasmine sighed, "all this time I've been jealous, tried to separate you. I was a fool. You were already bonded in a way, weren't you. I have punished you for something that in the end saved your life."

"Where is he?" Jack made as if to go to him and the old man cleared his throat making them turn to him again.

"We do have a problem there" he looked at the queen who was already frowning, "Love cannot hide when bonded."

"No" she sighed, looking around the room, "Those of us in this room can be trusted with this but not others. Once word gets out Jack will not only be targeted, so will the rider. They will know that killing him will kill Jack and the attempts in his life will be…"

"Or the dragons. Also the fact they will not be able to deny their love for one another. Once it is public the wedding would be forfeit, to save face Jasmine must walk away from the union" the old man warned, "Do you see the problem now? For all he has done to save Jack, this rider had sealed their fate with his mere existence."

"What do we do?" Jack asked his fear for Ianto now thrumming, "They will try to kill him at every turn, or a dragon. To kill a dragon is to kill it's rider right? He had two to choose from. Gods, what a mess. He should have let me die, I am not worth the lives of dragons or….or him."

"He must leave" the old man said firmly, "He must go into hiding and be safe. Gone away until this is forgotten. Until not even a whispered conversation."

Jack looked at him with horror, "No, you can't. I need him, I must have him near me…you cannot..no….mama…no…please"

She was already nodding, "My darling, he is an Unwanted. You know his life was forfeit the moment his passed under the gates into the realm. He chose this. We must now use it to our advantage."

"Mama no" Jack sobbed turning now to Jasmine "Jazzy please, please don't do this. I said I was faithful, I am chaste, please. Do not send him away, for all my love for him I would never….please. He is chaste too, we never…please"

"It is not about that" she rose with sorrow on her face "Jack now I know the level of affection for him I would have never been so cruel as to separate you but now it must be done. I am sorry darling, his life is a threat to you. To the realm and we must do what is best for the realm."

Jack wailed as he saw no way out and in the stables Ianto sighed, the pain flaring as he felt Jack's despair. He knew what they were talking about, the new bond thrumming as Jack raged and wept. Ianto knew he was to be sent away. Again.

Unwanted.


	13. that's it then

"Where will you go?" Rhys asked forlornly and Ianto shook his head.

"Better you don't know" he finally sighed as he watched the black dragon flex its wing and prepare for flight.

"Will he make it?" Rhys nodded his head at the dragon and Ianto smiled softly, even if it never reached his eyes.

"He will be fine, Myf will guide him" Ianto turned to pat her chest as she towered over them both. Rhys looked towards the castle in the distance.

"Did you say goodbye?"

"what do you think."

"I don't like this" Rhys grabbed Ianto's hands and squeezed, "This isn't fair."

"Life is not fair Rhys. I knew this before my mother turned her face from me. Life is cruel and unfair and long. At least mine will not be so long. This way…this way at least I know there will be a release one day."

Rhys watched Ianto clamber up into the saddle and pat Myfanwy to encourage her to fly, the two dragons erupting up and the little black one found himself able to clumsily make it all work.

They moved quickly and soon were specks moving for the mountains and the caves said to be there, able to find some life hopefully. The coins chinked in Ianto's purse, the shock of wealth Jasmine had slipped into his hand as she wept and thanked him heavy. He had tried to force them back but she would not have it as she whispered they were from Jack as well. She had thanked him, wept as she said sorry and then run with her skirts flaring out.

Enough to buy supplies to start his new life….whatever that may be.

His only regret was for his dragons and he wondered if in time he might be able to train them to break the bond, it had been heard of. After all Theo had managed it once already right? To know his death would kill them both was a heavy burden to carry, for these magnificent creatures usually lived for hundreds of years like their Mara tainted riders.

Now…they were all connected to Jack and one day he would die, taking them too.

But still….

The old mage had patted Ianto's hand as he slipped the book into it, whispering that there were other scenarios to consider.

"After all boy…connecting Mara and Human can mean it flows the other way, especially one as pure as you" he had sniggered as he had stepped back an stared at Ianto with a beady eye, "Who is to say he will shorten your life span…for truly might you not have extended his?"

Ianto considered this now, moving though the air towards the unknown away from the only thing he desired in the entire worlds.

Had he made Jack an immortal too?

.

.

.

.

So ends part 1. Part 2 will pick up some years later where we will see that Ianto has established his own little piece of paradise and lives as a comfortable hermit there…until a visit threatens that harmony. Once I have rewritten part 2 I will start posting daily, promise. Hope you liked this and my hard rewrite is worth it, I do like this one meself ya know.


End file.
